Tiernos Colmillos
by Komuro
Summary: Mundo alterno donde Yaya es una estudiante que se trasferirá a Spica,Yaya proviene del clan de la noche,seductiva por naturaleza y con un apetito insaciable al placer,ah venido a poner de cabeza a la escuela catolica Astrae.R&R.YayaxTsubomi 2 Chap UP!
1. La Estudiante Transferida

NA: Desde hace tiempo que había pensado en esta historia y la escribía poco a poco, tarde un mes en terminar el primer capitulo pero aquí está, explicare un poco la trama por qué el summary no alcanza para nada y soy MALO en summarys: **Mundo alterno donde Yaya es una estudiante que se trasferirá a Spica, no solo Yaya proviene de una familia prestigiosa, esa misma familia es un clan de la noche**(recuerden el titulo de la historia y se darán una idea de lo que Yaya es)**Yaya; seductiva por naturaleza y con un apetito insaciable al placer, ah venido a poner pies de cabeza a la escuela católica para chicas Astrae.**,**Tsubomi es la secretaria del consejo estudiantil de Spica**(lo cual si es cierto si miraron el manga ola novela visual)**ella se encargará de ponerle una correa a Yaya o ¿caerá ante sus tentaciones?**.Sin mas que decir les dejo el primer capitulo de "Tiernos Colmillos".Disfruten

_Tiernos Colmillos_

_Cáp.-1 Estudiante transferida_

Japón, una mañana refrescante en Tokio, no pasaban de las 7:00 a.m. .Todos sus habitantes ya se encontraban caminando por las calles, recorriendo, abriendo sus pequeños negocios, autos sonaban por el tráfico formándose un ruido irritable, pero algo demasiado normal para los habitantes de Tokio.

El sol iluminó el hotel Paradise, un hotel cinco estrellas en el que se hospedaban gente que tenía tanto dinero como césped en su hogar, un hotel donde gente de negocios provenientes del extranjero o políticos se hospedaban, en la habitación #900 que se encontraba en el penúltimo piso del edificio, dormían pacíficamente dos chicas acurrucadas la una a la otra, cubiertas por una ligera sabana de color blanco en la extravagante cama por tamaño, una de las jóvenes tenia el pelo largo y oscuro como la noche, la otra tenia el pelo marrón, al igual que la primera su cabello era largo y se perdía por debajo de la sabana que les cubría hasta los hombros.

Dieron las 7:00 AM en el despertador junto a la cama comenzando a sonar instantáneamente. -Pip. La chica de cabello marrón comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos revelando su color celeste en ellos, con poco esfuerzo lanzó su mano apagando el despertador y su odioso sonido. Talló sus ojos su mano despejando su sueño, comenzó a remover el brazo de la otra chica que la mantenía en la cama revelando su provocativo atuendo de una simple camisa de botones mal abrochada y ropa interior blanca, bostezando caminó hacia el baño dispuesta a darse una ducha.

En la recamara la pelinegra comenzó a sentir que algo o alguien faltaba y empezó a buscar con su brazo derecho de manera muy adorable ese algo o alguien. Al no encontrarlo su sub-consciente la hizo despertarse. Lentamente abrió sus ojos color chocolate. Nadie estaba a su lado. Estaba acostada pecho abajo en la cama así que se impulsó con sus manos en la cama para tener mejor visión de la recamara. Nadie. Cuando oyó el sonido de la regadera proveniente del baño supo donde se encontraba la persona que buscaba. Caminó hacia el baño y abrió la puerta hacia el ya muy familiar cuarto de lavabo.

El sonido de la puerta alertó a la chica dentro de la regadera."¿Yaya-chan?"Preguntó alarmada desde la regadera, lo suficientemente alto para que el sonido del agua no interfiriera con su pregunta.

"A quien mas esperabas?"Preguntó Yaya, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, fijo su mirada en el azulejo de la puerta corrediza de la regadera apreciando la buena figura del cuerpo de su amante de la misma edad que ella."Wow, pero que hermosa escena de película estoy viendo" La chica dentro de la regadera simplemente rió de su comentario."¿Sabes? de repente me siento demasiada sucia y necesito entrar a la regadera urgentemente.

"Si te sientes sucia Yaya-chan debe ser tu mente no tu cuerpo" Respondió juguetonamente mientras tallaba su cuerpo con una esponja dándole a Yaya mas escenas que admirar.

"No seas así Nanoha, sabes que te encanta" Nanoha rió otra vez.

Takamachi Nanoha, ex compañera de clase de Yaya del instituto Sendai, cada mes arreglan sus encuentros, ambas saben que estos encuentros son signo de amistad y entendimiento por la otra por ser especiales, así que simplemente lo ven como pasar la noche con una amiga.

"Pero hablo en serio Yaya-chan, no vas a entrar, ahora es lunes lo que significa que si no salgo en quince minutos llegaré tarde a la escuela"

"Hai hai señorita aplicada y aburrida" Yaya dijo cerrando la puerta del baño. Yaya por primera vez en el día notó el desastre que había en su habitación; había ropa interior regada en el suelo, al igual que un par de calcetas y medias, el pequeño bolso de Nanoha se encontraba tirado justo al lado de la puerta del cuarto regando sus partencias, una botella de Sake vacía en el suelo justo a lado de la cama; no son mayores de edad pero solo probaron para relajarse en ese momento. Comenzó a limpiar el desastre.

Una canción familiar comenzó a sonar en el cuarto, My Diying Pathaway de Dark Lunacy; su celular, se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía el sonido pero se oía un poco ahogado el sonido y no lo veía; probablemente debajo de alguna pieza de ropa. Comenzó a levantar toda la ropa que encontraba en el suelo: Una falda, un pantalón, unas medias negras, una bufanda. Yaya estaba cerca de darse por vencida cuando vio un brasier blanco al lado de la cama, lo levantó tomándolo desde los tirantes y debajo de las copas se encontraba su celular.

Lo tomó con su mano libre y presionó el botón de contestar."Moshi-Moshi" Contestó.

"¿Yaya-chan?"Sonó en el teléfono, una voz masculina que Yaya reconoció al instante.

"¿Oji-san?, qué sorpresa" Dijo Yaya sarcásticamente.

Su tío rió de su comentario antes de seguir hablando."Yaya-chan…sabes que eres nuestra sobrina favorita"

Ahora fue el turno de Yaya de reír."Así que ¿Cuál es el problema? estoy segura que no me llamaste para decirme cuanto me aprecias" Yaya dijo mientras se dirigía a la cama sentándose en la orilla de ella.

"Vaya manera mas fría de mencionarlo pero no esperaba menos de ti, es sobre tus estudios Yaya-chan"

"¿Supieron del incidente de Sendai?" Preguntó Yaya. La preocupación era visible en su voz.

"Por supuesto que si; Yaya-chan, no se con certeza que fue lo que ocurrió pero es muy raro de ti que golpees a un simple humano, sabes muy bien que nosotros tenemos una fuerza superior a los humanos, no me interesa lo le que le haya pasado al humano pero mucha gente se preguntará ¿De donde sacaste esa fuerza? Y cosas por el estilo, y eso Yaya-chan pondría en peligro nuestra raza."Concluyó de regañar su tío.

Yaya bajó su cabeza suspirando. Ciertamente lo que hizo estuvo mal pero tenia una razón para ello."Gomen Oji-san" Se disculpó.

No sonaba muy enojado pero se oía serio, algo muy raro en el tío de Yaya."Así que…¿Cuál fue la razón?"Preguntó su tío.

"Todo comenzó cuando me mandaron una carta esa mañana, la carta decía que me encontrara con el o ella atrás del gimnasio, pensando que era una linda chica fui, cuando llegué mis esperanzas de una linda chica se desmoronaron"

"¿Era el?"Preguntó interrumpiendo a Yaya.

"Sip, no pasó mucho tiempo desde que llegué y se me declaró,¿mencione que se veía como un troll?"

"¿Era alto?"

"No solo alto, era un troll, completamente horrible, así que sin pensarlo ninguna vez lo rechacé"

"¿Y por eso lo golpeaste?"Preguntó confundido su tío.

"No fue por lo que pasó después, empezó a mencionar algo de un ultimo recuerdo de su amor e intentó besarme" Menciono Yaya las ultimas palabras con repugnancia.

"!¿QUE?¡"gritó al teléfono su tío."¿Intentó besar a nuestra querida Yaya-chan por la fuerza?Yaya-chan¡,dime su nombre y en que hospital está hospitalizado, si no ha muerto yo lo desapareceré…"

Hubo silencio entre ambos familiares .Mas silencio."Pff".Yaya trató de suprimir su risa colocando su mano en la boca, pero fue en vano. Ambos Nantos rompieron a carcajadas"Jaja…no puedo creerlo…como nunca has podido cambiar esa actitud tuya" Yaya mencionó limpiando una lagrima de su ojo provocado por la risa.

Su tío que la acompañó en las risas se logró calmar un poco también."Bueno, Yaya-chan, digamos que algunas cosas nunca cambian no importa cuanto lo intentes"

"Estoy segura que no habrá problemas a partir de ahora, el próximo año me inscribiré a otro instituto y continuare con los estudios"

"¿Huh? Yaya-chan ¿No te avisaron?"Preguntó su tío.

Ahora Yaya estaba confundida."¿Sobre que?"Preguntó también.

"Ya estas inscrita en una escuela, de verdad que no te avisó Kenji-niisan?"

Yaya dio un largo suspiro. Si hay algo que a su padre le preocupe, es cualquier cosa que no contenga a Yaya en ella."¿Sabes?, creo que si recuerdo haber obtenido el aviso pero lo olvidé completamente".Yaya no quería que las pocas personas que ven por ella se preocuparan, así que siempre oculta ese tema: A su padre no le importa que le ocurra a ella o haga de su vida."Tu sabes como soy en verano, estoy de fiesta en fiesta y me olvido del mundo" Agregó.

"Así es, esa es la Yaya-chan que nos agrada, nunca cambies ¿eh?".Bromeó su tío.

Yaya no se había percatado de cuanto habían estado hablando hasta que salio Nanoha del baño con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y otro en su cabello."Vaya ni me percaté del tiempo, Oji-san sobre la escuela a la que iré,¿Ya comenzaron las clases?"Yaya dijo viendo el rostro sorprendido de Nanoha, Nanoha le dio una sonrisa que decía facialmente que le iba a decir cada detalle del asunto.

"Así es Yaya-chan, por eso mismo te hablé, quería asegurarme de que empacaste y que te estuvieras dirigiendo hacia la escuela"

"¿Empacar?"Preguntó confundida

"De verdad, debes de prestar mas atención a lo que tu padre te dice, vas a vivir en unos dormitorios en la escuela"

"!¿NANI?¡,estas loco Oji-san?¿vivir bajo el mismo techo con hombres?"El repentino gritó de Yaya asustó a Nanoha que continuaba vistiéndose.

"No por supuesto que no, Yaya-chan, es una escuela católica para chicas" Respondió tranquilamente su tío.

Yaya se calmó completamente tratando de comprender lo que acababa de oír. ¿Acababa de oír, que se irá a vivir a un dormitorio repleto de chicas?"¿Estas diciendo que ingresaré o mejor dicho, me mudaré a una escuela llena de lindas chicas de mi edad?"

"No solo de tu edad Yaya-chan, en Astrae Hill tu ingresaras al tercer año de seis, tu haz las cuentas"

Yaya razonó las palabras unos segundos, luego con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro contestó."Imouto-sans y Onee-sans…¿huh?"

"Así es Yaya-chan" Su tío rió después de responder.

"Dios mió, empezare a empacar desde horita, es un hecho que ahora no podré llegar, pero ya mañana estaré disponible"

"Muy bien, llamare a Astrae Hill y notificaré que ahora no podrás llegar como lo acordado, enviare a Tsukune mañana para que te lleve a la escuela, 6:00 AM ¿esta bien?"

"Perfecto".Respondió Yaya.

"Bien, te llamaré mañana para confirmar tu salida"

"Oji-san…arigatou por todo" Agradeció Yaya.

"No hay nada que agradecerme Yaya-chan, solo sigue siendo tu misma" Se oía la sinceridad en sus palabras, sin lugar a dudas Yaya piensa que Nanto Takashi, es la persona a la que ella mas respeta y aprecia entre sus familiares, terminaron la llamada.

Yaya se dejó caer en la cama de la emoción. Nanoha la miró un tanto entristecida, ya estaba completamente vestida en su uniforme del instituto Sendai; que consistía en una blusa marinera negra con falda negra y moño amarillo a la altura de su pecho. Su cabello estaba sujetada con una liga haciendo una larga y linda cola de caballo.

Yaya miró a su querida amiga."Estudiante Takamachi Nanoha del grupo 3b"Bromeó Yaya."¿Qué obtenemos si sumamos Nanto Yaya mas una escuela católica para chicas?5 segundos"

Nanoha colocó su dedo índice en su barbilla pensativamente."Aparte de un Harem no se que otra cosa podría ser Yaya-sensei" Le siguió el juego.

"Incorrecto Takamachi-san" Dijo Yaya sentándose nuevamente en la orilla de la cama."Mucha, mucha diversión es la respuesta" Agrego con una sonrisa malévola.

Nanoha dejó de sonreír recordando que la persona que más la comprende se mudaría a una escuela, lejos de ella. Camino hacia Yaya tomando asiento a su lado."Así que…te iras" Menciono casi susurrando las ultimas palabras.

Yaya notó el repentino cambio de actitud. La abrazó tiernamente con una mano su cintura y la otra en su hombro y le susurró al oído."No pareces tu misma ahora…Nanoha".Le susurró su nombre seductivamente provocando que Nanoha se sonrojara.

Nanoha comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares en su regazo claramente nerviosa."Tu sabes Yaya-chan que yo no soy una persona que se salta clases o que tiene intenciones de no asistir a la escuela a propósito, soy responsable y planeo quedarme de esa manera, pero ahora…tu sabes…te iras…y fue repentino…y…"

Yaya colocó su dedo índice en sus rosados labios silenciándola."Entiendo Nanoha, no digas mas" Removió su dedo y prosiguió a atrapar sus labios en un dulce y tierno beso. Se besaron la una a la otra hasta quedar sin aire, se separaron unos segundos y reanudaron los besos tan familiares mas no por eso no deseables.

_**Strawberry Panic! Strawberry Panic¡**_

En la escuela a la que Yaya se transferirá; Spica, cierta chica salió de su salón, dio una reverencia antes de cerrar la puerta de su aula y encaminarse a la oficina de la cual le llamaron. Normalmente ninguna alumna de Spica tiene permiso para salir durante horas de clase, pero esta joven a su temprana edad es secretaria del Consejo Estudiantil de Spica, por lo tanto tiene ciertos privilegios.

Prosiguió su paso por los bien detallados y adornados pasillos de Spica, traía su uniforme de Spica mas aparte un suéter color beige que hacia resaltar el moño amarillo con negro a cuadros del uniforme. Su largo cabello rosado la hacia resaltar entre las alumnas, adornada con una diadema negra le daba un aspecto de madurez generalmente raro entre las alumnas de primer año.

Llegó a donde se dirigía, la oficina de su jefa por así decirlo, Kaichoo de Spica Toumori Shion, sacudió un poco su suéter por si se veía empolvado; algo que hace siempre antes de presentarse ante personas de importancia o superiores. Toco la puerta.

Knock knock

"Pase "Se oyó del otro lado de la puerta.

La pelirosa procedió a entrar, cerro la puerta y dio una reverencia dirigida a la rubia Kaichoo."Me llamó Shion-sama?"

La rubia asintió y levantó su mano indicando una de las sillas de alta en la oficina."Por favor, toma asiento Tsubomi" Hizo lo indicado."Primero que nada me disculpo por llamarte en horario de clases"

"No se preocupe Shion-sama, asumo que se trata sobre la estudiante transferida que debía llegar ahora"

Toumori Shion recargó su cabeza en sus nudillos y exhaló. Parecía molesta."De hecho" Con su mano libre abrió uno de los cajones en su escritorio, removió un fólder y cerró de nuevo el cajón. La abrió asegurándose de que fuera el correcto y se lo entrego a Tsubomi."Esa es nuestra chica"

Tsubomi revisó la primera hoja que contenía datos personales y una fotografía de la futura alumna. Tenia pelo largo negro con ojos cafés, al la vista de Tsubomi parecía una senpai de al menos cuarto año, procedió a ver su edad,¿catorce?."¿Ingresará a tercer año?"Preguntó un tanto sorprendida.

Shion sonrio."Sorprendente ¿no?, mira su nombre"

'Nanto Yaya…vaya nombre tan peculiar' Pensó Tsubomi. Nanto…ese apellido Tsubomi lo había escuchado antes, pero…¿Dónde?.La campanita de la verdad llegó con Tsubomi."Strawberry Escenses?".Preguntó sorprendida.

"Así es, esta chica es Nanto Yaya, hija de Nanto Kenji y Nanto Tenma, dueños de Strawberry Escenses, la compañía mas poderosa de perfumes y esencias mundialmente reconocida"

"Ya veo…la razón por la cual le permitieron entrar como extemporánea fue por que viene de una familia mundialmente reconocida, Shion-sama;con todo respeto, tiene una mente malévola".Mencionó Tsubomi.

Shion se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Tsubomi hizo lo mismo dejando el archivo de la estudiante en el escritorio."Quiero que guíes a esta alumna Tsubomi, estará mañana a las seis de la mañana en la entrada de Astrae, nos decepcionó ahora al incumplir su acuerdo de presentarse ahora, seguramente seré el hazmerreír del consejo cuando lo notifique, pero cuando sepan quien es no tendrán opción mas que callarse"

"Entiendo Shion-sama, aré mi mejor esfuerzo" Tsubomi dio una reverencia y salió por la puerta dejando a la avariciosa Kaichoo en la oficina.

**NA:**Bien ya que lo leyeron,¿que les pareció?¿bueno?¿malo?,mucha trama viene por delante incluyendo comedia de nuestra querida Yaya(love ya xD)todos los personajes que aparecieron en el Anime harán aparición(no se preocupen fans de otros personajes que no sean Yaya o Tsubomi xD),incluso tengo un papel especial para Minamoto Chikaru, no hizo mucha aparición en el Anime pero es gentil, kawaii y sexy(xD).Hasta el próximo capitulo, dejen su review y recibirán muchas cookies de Yaya y Tsubomi xD.


	2. Yaya y una bienvenida Moe

**Tiernos Colmillos**

**Capítulo 2**

"**Yaya y una bienvenida Moe"**

Quizás no fue tan buena idea dejar que Nanoha se quedara. Pensaba Yaya mientras bostezaba era la primera vez que Nanoha se quedaba con ella pero si era la primera vez que fuese tan apasionada. Bostezó una vez más y vio a su alrededor esperando que la limosina de los Nantos apareciera por la esquina. Esperaba en la entrada del hotel, su mediana maleta negra a lado de ella. Todavía no recibía el uniforme de Spica por lo tanto se puso su antiguo uniforme de sendai. Una pieza de arte, pensaba Yaya sobre el uniforme. Que consistía en una camisa de marinero negro y falda negra, combinadas con sus medias del mismo color. El perfecto uniforme para una perfecta Yaya pensaba también egocéntricamente .todavía le cuesta trabajo creer que en este momento se ira a vivir a una escuela llena de mujeres, no le agradaba la idea de que fuese escuela católica pero bueno, no todo puede ser tan perfecto. Lo decidió desde el momento en que le dijeron que viviría ahí, que serán los mejores tres años de su larga e infinita vida.

Finalmente la limosina llegó estacionándose frente de ella. Hizo un gesto de fastidio al ver salir al conductor. "Vaya que tienes un buena manera de hacerme molestar...Tsukune..."

El joven que salió de la limosina dio una reverencia "Lamento la demora Yaya-sama"

"Qué clase de intento de parecer buen chofer eres..."

Tsukune permaneció tranquilo y sereno a pesar de los insultos de Yaya. "Así que Yaya-sama...déjeme ayudarle con eso" habló refiriéndose a la maleta.

Yaya lo vio agarrar la maleta y llevarla meterla en el mismo asiento donde ella estaría. Todo eso con una gran sonrisa en su boca. Demasiado extraño para el. Pero justo cuando iba a darse por vencida y aceptarlo le llegó algo a la cabeza que probablemente era la razón. Sonrió despiadadamente. Ambos subieron a la limo, Tsukune se preparaba para arrancar cuando Yaya habló.

"Así que...Tsukune, ¿qué hiciste en el buen día de hoy?" Habló juguetonamente.

Tsukune encendió la limosina preguntándose que tramaba. "Nada en especial, vine directamente de su hogar"

Yaya se inclinó rápidamente hacia adelante de su asiento hacia la ventana que dividía el chofer de los pasajeros "¡Mentira!, acabo de hablar con mi madre y pregunte por ti y no estabas, así que Tsukune lo volveré a preguntar, ¿dónde estabas?"

Tsukune suspiró mientras conducía. "Pensé que era innecesario decirlo, fui la casa de los Akashiya, necesitaban que entregara un paquete"

Yaya se recargó nuevamente claramente satisfecha de sí misma. "Ya lo creo, un paquete que llora, come y hace del baño cada 4 horas ¿eh?" Dijo burlonamente.

Tsukune miró el retrovisor mirando a la sonriente Yaya. "Sé que me arrepentiré de esto, pero ¿qué trata de decir?"

"Tú sabes...digo es normal ¿no? estas en esa edad, además Moka-san creo que es perfecta para ti, yo siempre te anime para que fueras tras ella, es de sangre pura y muy amable y viéndote ahorita no puedo evitar sentirme orgullosa de mi misma"

Tsukune arqueó sus cejas. "Así que...me apoya con Moka-san, Yaya-sama pero a ¿qué se refería con lo del paquete?" Preguntó un tanto asustado.

Yaya enseño sus colmillos en una malévola sonrisa. "Tsukune...tu..."Levantó su puño para que Tsukune lo viera por el retrovisor, acto seguido levantó únicamente su dedo meñique. "Esta mañana ¿verdad?" adhirió moviéndolo

Tsukune dio gracias a que estaba en un semáforo para que pudiera razonar eso, y en menos de lo que pensó le llego a la mente. Instantáneamente sonrojándose como tomate. "!Yaya-sama!"semi-gritó de la vergüenza. Yaya se echó a reir a carcajadas.

Yaya se agarraba el estómago de tanto reír "Oh dios mío...debiste ver tu cara Tsukune...debiste verla..., algo fuera de este mundo, hablo en serio" Mencionó entre risas.

Tsukune volvió a acelerar la limo, avergonzado a muerte. "De verdad Yaya-sama, es muy mal hábito meterse en la vida de otras personas"

"Hablando de meterse..."

Esta vez lo entendió rápidamente "¡Por dios! Yaya-sama debe de dejar de pensar asi" Contestó haciendo que Yaya subiera unos cuantos más decibeles de su risa.

Cuando Yaya finalmente se calmó ya estaban cerca de Astrae, Tsukune ya había dejado pasar ese pequeño y humillante asunto.

"Así que..."Dijo Tsukune rompiendo el silencio. "Astrae ¿eh?"

Yaya había estado mirando por la ventana todo el tiempo en silencio. Reír tanto la debió haber cansado. "No sé nada sobre ella, solo que es un lugar repleto de chicas"

"¿No es eso suficiente para usted Yaya-sama?" Preguntó.

Yaya volvió a mirar por la ventana. "Es suficiente pero..."

"¿Pero...?"Le siguió la palabra interesado en lo que iba a decir.

Yaya notó el portón de Astrae "Estaciónate"

"Hai hai" Contestó Tsukune decepcionado de que Yaya encontró algo para desviar el tema.

Yaya bajó de la limosina y en la entrada podía verse una diminuta alumna. Atrás de esa alumna había un largo camino hacia Astrae, parece ser que tendrá que caminar. Tsukune ya estaba sacando la maleta de la limosina y la alumna cerca de la entrada se les acercó. Yaya le pareció un tanto extraña la joven, cabello rosado, ojos dorados, una diadema de color negro en su pelo falda blanca y un suéter beige.

"Usted debe ser Nanto Yaya-san" Mencionó la alumna sin vacilar

Yaya le pareció extraño que supiera su nombre. "¿y tú eres?" contestó secamente.

Tsubomi se sorprendió de como respondió pero lo dejó pasar. "Disculpe, soy Okuwaka Tsubomi"

"¿La conoces?" Preguntó a Tsukune.

"Umm...Yaya-sama, ella debe ser la secretaria del consejo estudiantil, ¿no recuerda? ¿La que le mencione que nos estaría esperando? ¿Hace veinte minutos?"

"No...Estoy segura que no me dijiste nada" Mencionó ni siquiera creyéndose a si misma de lo que acababa de decir.

Tsubomi miró a ambos y suspiro hacia un lado para que no la vieran. Antes de que pudieran seguir discutiendo decidió intervenir. "Cough –Cough" Simuló toser para atraer su atención. Funcionó y ambos ya la estaban viendo. "Siento interrumpir pero nos tenemos que ir yendo, tiene que presentarse con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil antes de su primera clase, además de conseguir su uniforme" Mencionó perdiendo la paciencia.

"Ya...oye, mi maleta tiene rueditas pero me gustaría que mi buen sirviente Tsukune la cargara...todo el trayecto hacia la escuela" Dijo la última parte remarcándolo a lo que Tsukune respondió con un '¿qué?' asustado

Tsubomi negó con su cabeza "Lo siento, no se permiten hombres en la escuela" Respondió. Tsukune suspiró aliviado.

Yaya hizo un movimiento hacia su derecha rápidamente molesta "Tsk"

Tsubomi se acercó a Tsukune e hizo una leve reverencia. "gracias por todo, yo me encargare a partir de aquí" Mencionó educadamente y se dio media vuelta.

"Te salvaste" Mencionó Yaya molesta antes de arrebatarle la mochila a Tsukune.

Tsukune rascó su cabeza unos segundos sonriendo. "Estoy seguro que encontrarás lo que buscas aquí Yaya-sama" Se dijo a si mismo mientras veía la silueta de Yaya a lo lejos.

El tramo no fue tan largo de lo que Yaya esperaba, llegando a la entrada pudo ya divisar a las tantas alumnas que asistían. También vio las flores de cerezo en su máximo esplendor. Intento no parecer muy sorprendida, pero no podía evitar mirar hacia todos lados. Viendo a las alumnas le pareció un tanto extraño que hubiese tantos tipos de uniforme, pudo distinguir tres. El que traía la alumna a su lado era uno que era blanco, el segundo era un tipo uniforme que parecía vestido pero negro, y el tercer era igual de falda que el de blanco solo que con cuadritos y de color rojizo. Decidió preguntarle a su pequeña guía.

"Ne Okuwata-san"

"Okuwaka" Corrigió Tsubomi.

"Ah...si, ¿por qué hay tantos uniformes?" Preguntó mirando detenidamente a una estudiante de las de vestido negro.

Tsubomi la miró perpleja. "Astrae está compuesta de tres diferentes escuelas, estoy segura que eso viene en el manual de estudiante que se le entregó a la persona que organizó su estancia aquí..."

"Umm.."Yaya pensó detenidamente mientras llegaban a su destino. "Creo que si lo recibí pero olvide totalmente donde esta" Yaya fijo su mirada en una pareja de chicas que estaban sentadas abajo de un árbol. Normalmente cualquiera pensaría que son simples amigas, pero Yaya conoce los tipos de gestos que haces cuando estas con alguien que en verdad te agrada, sin mencionar que estaban tomadas de la mano. Yaya sonrió a la hermosa escena. "Y es por eso que estoy aquí..."se susurró a si misma

"NANTO-SAN" Casi gritó una pequeña y ruborizada peli rosa sacando a Yaya de su trance.

Yaya se había quedado fantaseando demasiado con las chicas debajo del árbol y olvido completamente la existencia de la enana y su molesta voz. "Lo siento...¿dijiste algo?" Preguntó desvergonzadamente. Aun sonriendo por lo que acababa de ver.

"Te preguntaba por una tercera vez si ¿leíste el manual de reglamento de Astrae?"Mencionó Tsubomi ya no tan cordialmente. Yaya la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

"Si eso estaba junto con el manual del estudiante te puedo asegurar que no" Contestó.

"Te conseguiré una copia, te tienes que aprender todas las reglas para el día de mañana, debido a que eres una estudiante extemporánea se te dificultara un poco más las clases, pero las reglas son algo que tienes que respetar al pie de la letra." Mencionó Tsubomi con un dedo alzado como si le estuviera enseñando a una niña chiquita.

Llegaron a un edificio, Yaya podía ver a las diferentes estudiantes saliendo de la puerta principal. Saludándose. Otras miraban a Yaya y se susurraban entre ellas. Probablemente el uniforme de sendai atraía mucho la atención, pero a Yaya le gusta más pensar que la ven por sus encantos. Entraron al edificio que en si se veía de la época antigua, las pinturas, las ventanas, todo el interior es tal como se expresa en el exterior. Subieron por unas escaleras y siguieron el corredor hasta una puerta en la que Tsubomi se detuvo. Yaya notó como Tsubomi tomó aire antes de tocar.

"Pasa por favor" se oyó desde adentro.

Tsubomi abrió la puerta y lo primero que ambas vieron era a una persona arriba de una pequeña mesita intentando colgar unos adornos. Tenía un largo, rubio y rizado cabello que le llegaba a la espalda, vestía el mismo uniforme que la enana a un lado. Estaba de espaldas así que la persona intentando colgar los adornos ni siquiera vio a quien entró.

Tsubomi se sonrojó un poco antes de hablar. "Etto..Hikari-senpai?"

La chica no voltio a verla pero aun así habló mientras intentaba enredar unos adornos en el ventilador del techo. "Ah Tsubomi-chan, gracias al cielo que estas aquí. ¿me podrías ayudar? Nanto-san estará aquí en cualquier momento, quiero que esta sea una gran sorpresa" Mencionó aun concentrada en sus adornos.

Yaya vio los adornos que intentaba colgar, eran un poco festivos como si fuera un cumpleaños pero en vez de Feliz cumpleaños decía Bienvenida Nanto Yaya. Sonrió y se le acercó a Tsubomi susurrándole: "No sé si esto es demasiado Moe o ella es demasiado torpe, ¿tú que piensas?" Le preguntó a Tsubomi juguetonamente.

Tsubomi le regreso una mirada feroz claramente ofendida "Hikari-senpai no es torpe"

"¿Eh?" Sonó de la hablada senpai arriba de la mesita. Miró hacia la dirección e Tsubomi y por fin se dio cuenta de que había dos personas en vez de solo Tsubomi como ella pensaba. Miro a tsubomi primero, después a la segunda persona que asumió se trataba de Nanto-san. Yaya quien hizo un pequeño gesto con su mano saludándola sonriente y diciendo con su misma sonrisa cuan torpe era Hikari. La rubia sacó un pequeño tubo de su bolso bajo ella. Tiro del listón y salió un poco de confeti. "Umm...bienvenida" Dijo avergonzadamente.

Yaya asintió hacia Hikari. "Gracias" Miró a Tsubomi quien veía con ternura a su senpai. "Ya veo que es lo que ves en ella" Dijo lo último solo para que Tsubomi lo oyera. Tsubomi instantáneamente se coloró rojo y no podía formar una simple palabra coherente tratando de contestarle. Mientras Hikari ya había bajado de la mesita confusa por la escena de Tsubomi. Yaya miró a ambas y sonrió. "Oh...esto va a ser divertido..."Se dijo a sí misma.

**NA: **El segundo capítulo :3, había probado varias tipos de personalidades para Yaya en mi anterior capitulo que hice, pero descubrí que lo hacía muy parecido a Peter Griffin de Family Guy así que decidí volver a hacerlo. Yaya quedará como rebelde. Más o menos como en la serie. Aún falta mucho por venir en la historia :3,como Yaya conoce a la Etoile que para el punto de vista de Yaya le quita todas las miradas de las alumnas, como conoce a Amane y que piensa de ella. Qué relación tiene con Minamoto Chikaru, y cuál es el verdadero propósito de Yaya al venir a esta escuela :3. Nos vemos Psdt: No pude pensar en un mejor título para el capítulo jajaja :D

DISCLAIMER: No poseo los personajes de Strawberry Panic


End file.
